ワールドイズマイン (World is Mine)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = ryo (music, lyrics) * redjuice (illustration) |links = }} Background "World is Mine" is an original song by ryo. The song is about a spoiled girl who believes herself to be a "princess" that the world revolves around, and details her struggles with falling in love with a stand-offish boy. There are many PV variations for this song; however, the narrator is almost always portrayed as a "Himedere" but short-tempered and fickle Miku (which is interesting because of the meek and sweet-tempered manner Miku is often portrayed having). The song is considered by some fans to be Miku's "character theme song". This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It also received lots of covers by Vocaloids, with the lyrics changed so they match up with nearly every character's perspective; Utaus; and Utaites, mostly female singers on Nico Nico and YouTube. Hence, this is ryo's most notable song, one of Miku's most notable songs, and one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time. An unofficial YouTube upload on of the song in concert managed to garner around twenty million views before being deleted, making it by far the most-viewed VOCALOID video on the website at the time. It and another "World is Mine" video were removed because of copyright claims to the footage by SEGA.link (archived) Since then, several other reprints on YouTube have reached well over a million views. In addition to the Miku version of "World Is Mine", there is an official sequel called "I'll Teach You" ("Oshiete Ageru" in romaji) sung by Nagi (a female singer in Supercell). Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of ''Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd.'' I'm the #1 princess in the world And that's how you'll treat me, got it? One: You must notice that I changed my hair Two: Take a good look, all the way to my shoes You following? Three: For every one word I say, reply with three Got it? Then do something about My idle right hand! It's not like it's selfish or anything To want you to believe From the bottom of your heart That I'm adorable I'm the #1 princess in the world Notice me! Hey! Heeey! Keeping me waiting is Out of the question Just who do you think I am? Hmph, I think I could go for some dessert! This very instant Shortcake with a strawberry on top Premium creamy egg pudding Okay, okay, I'll try to contain myself… Don't write me off as selfish Because hey, I can make it on my own You're gonna regret it later No doubt! 'Cause you know I'm… The #1 princess in the world You'd better keep your eyes on me Or I might not be here one day Out of nowhere, you pull me from behind "What are you… Huh?" "Look out, you almost got run over!" You say as you turn away …Maybe it's you I should be looking out for Derivatives |arrangement = |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |categories = Spin-off |links = nn sm6139927 }} }} Other media appearances Merchandising This song is featured as one of 2 songs selectable as a miniature holographic performances in HAKO VISION's Hatsune Miku (pink box version). Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru collection. (piano sheet music) Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *supercell (2008) *supercell (2009) *Hatsune Miku Best ～memories～ *Hatsune Miku DVD ～memories～ *Supercell tribute ~Stowaways~ ft. Dixie Flatline's remix. *World is Mine *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Red) *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *VOCALOID PARTY! *Project mirai COMPLETE Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: Anime Festival Asia Miku gave her first overseas performance on November 21, 2009 at AFA in Singapore, and Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪, Koisuru VOC@LOID, and "(The) World is Mine" were featured. Animelo Summer Live 2012 Animelo is an Anime-Central concert where songs from various animes are performed in a concert-like fashion. Miku made an appearance, singing "(The) World is Mine", and Tell Your World. ANISONG World Tour Lantis Festival in Las Vegas ANISONG is a world-wide music tour, and Hatsune Miku made an appearance during the Las Vegas branch of the tour. She performed Sharing The World, "(The) World is Mine", and "Tell Your World". JOIN ALIVE 2015 An appearance by Miku (with band MKP39) at the "JOIN ALIVE" music festival. She performed "Tell Your World", Himitsu Keisatsu, Nijigen Dream Fever, Arifureta Sekai Seifuku, glow, Hatsune Miku no Gekishou, "(The) World is Mine", and ODDS&ENDS. Video games "World is Mine" has been featured in every Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- game to date with the exception of extend (though extend is an expansion of ''-Project DIVA- 2nd'', which featured it, and extend ''can play songs from ''2nd), the PS3 version of F (the PSVita version features it, but it can only be played through the AR), Project mirai, and Project Diva X, making it the most recurring song in the series (not counting "Ievan Polkka", which is a cover song). It was also the first song playable (but not heard) in the first game, making it the first playable song in the series. Its appearance in the non-Project DIVA game, Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban marks the song's first inclusion on a Nintendo console and outside a Sony console, while mirai 2 would be the first in the Project DIVA series on a Nintendo console to include it. This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Dreamy Theater 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Kettei-Ban *Miku Flick *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f (39's Giving Day Edition) *THE iDOLM@STER 2 (DLC) *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd *Miku Flick/02 (DLC) Gallery Video games and more = Heart_Hunter_Concept.jpg|Concept art for the ＳＧコス contest by Takumi Torigoe Module pink tag heart hunter.png|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA-''. Heart.jpg|Miku's Heart Hunter module for the song, featured in ''-Project DIVA- Arcade''. Worldismine.jpg|Miku's World is Mine module, featured in Project Mirai 2. Supreme.jpg|Miku's Supreme module for the song "World is Mine", designed by redjuice. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. World is mine f 2nd loading screen.jpg|SEGA's loading screen, for the song "World is Mine". From the video game "Hatsune -Project DIVA- F 2nd". World is Mine TinierMe.jpg|World is Mine Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) |-| Merchandising = Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - WorldisMine.jpg|Good Smile company's World is Mine Miku figurine (dark frame ver.). World is Mine Good Smiles Figma Natural Frame.jpg|Light frame ver. WISMiku.jpg|Hobby Max's World is mine Miku Resin Kit figurine Acubicmiku.jpg|α-cubic's Heart Hunter Resin Kit figurine HAKO_VISION_Hatsune_Miku-_PINK_BOX.jpg|The pink box ver. of HAKOVISION's holographic Hatsune Miku candy box RAH_Hatsune_Miku_Honey_Whip_Deluxe_Ver..jpg|Hatsune Miku Supreme -Project DIVA- F 2nd References External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures